Tepsekemei
Summary Tepsekemei is a magical girl in Arc 3. She's a near-expressionless, quiet, and stoic girl with trouble understanding emotions, lacks common sense, and has a hard time remembering details and names. That's because Tepsekemei isn't originally a person, but an animal, more specifically, the Egyptian tortoise bred in the science room of the middle school Captain Grace, Funny Trick, Weddin, Rain Pow, and Postarie go to, and Kuru-Kuru Hime teaches. Over the course of the series, with help from her teammates, she gradually comes to feel and understand emotions. She's turned into a magical girl by the fairy Toko to fight off "evil magical girls who want to destroy the world". Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-C, likely Higher Name: Tepsekemei Origin: Magical Girl Raising Project Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Egyptian Tortoise, Magical Girl Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Flight, Air Manipulation, Intangibility, Elasticity, Duplication, Body Control, Stealth Mastery, Fusionism with the wind, Regeneration (High-Low to Low-Mid Regeneration; Can heal deep wounds and regenerate large parts of her body by merging with wind), Self-Sustenance (Types 2 and 3), Resistance to Light Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Deconstruction (survived after being hit by Sonia Bean), and Poison Manipulation/Disease Manipulation (their bodies automatically reject their effects) Attack Potency: At least Small Town level, likely Higher (The 2nd strongest of the middle school group after Captain Grace. Fought Archfiend Pam with enough power to make her feel her attacks. Weaker than Rain Pow) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ (Even a weak magical girl can run 2 kilometers in the blink of an eye), Much faster by merging with the wind Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Likely Small Town level (Should be close to Rain Pow. Her physiology makes her very hard to hit), likely Town level inside the Magic Lamp (far more durable than any magical girl's own durability) Stamina: As a magical girl, she has hugely improved stamina and resistance to fatigue (moreover, she doesn't need to eat or to sleep) Range: Hundreds of meters with magic Standard Equipment: Magic Lamp (a magic item inside of which Tepsekemei can hide and protect herself if needed; far more durable than a magical girl's own durability) Intelligence: Poor intelligence due to originally being a turtle; has a massive lack of common sense and a very small dictionary of words, and can mix things or people up. In combat, she's very capable and reactive, able to match the likes of Archfiend Pam Weaknesses: None of the regular human weaknesses. If she becomes unconscious, she turns back into human and loses all the magical girl advantages. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Magical Girl Stats: *'Strength:' 3/5 *'Durability:' 5/5 *'Agility:' 4/5 *'Intelligence:' 1/5 *'Mental Strength:' 5/5 *'Magic Experience:' 3/5 *'Self-assertion:' 2/5 *'Ambition/Desire:' 1/5 *'Magical Potential:' 1/5 *'Magic Rarity:' 4/5 Air Physiology: Tepsekemei's magic allows her to assimilate herself with the air, essentially merging with it and becoming one with it. In that state, she's intangible and invulnerable to all physical attacks, including from opponents stronger than her. She can transform, detach, re-attach, elongate, shorten, enlarge and shorten her body freely and in rapid succession. Each action she performs alters her weight and in extension, how fast she can fly. When thinning out her body, it becomes so much like the wind itself she becomes faster than most other magical girls. She can split her gaseous body into multiple copies who can follow simple commands from the original body, and the copies can themselves split again. If she makes too many copies or becomes too large, it'll result in her body becoming so thin she'll be in danger of disappearing. While unfazed by most elements and attacks, and resistant to even deconstruction, she's vulnerable to very high and very low temperatures - since they alter the air - and if trapped in a closed space for long enough, she'll eventually disappear from lack of air. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Magical Girl Raising Project Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Emotionless Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Flight Users Category:Air Users Category:Wind Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Elemental Intangibility Users Category:Elasticity Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Fusionism Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Magical Girls Category:Animals Category:Turtles Category:Tier 7